Bigger Picture
by GJFH
Summary: When Joe Hardy helps a fellow schoolmate with bullies, international terrorists arrive at Bayport and hold the Hardys hostage. Could the bullied schoolmate really be the lost son of the head of the terrorists? Or could this be just misunderstanding, and why is Fenton Hardy hiding something?
1. Chapter 1

Bigger Picture

by GJFH

** I can't believe I'm actually finally posting something on fanfiction! ****This is my first EVER fanfic so please review!I appreciate any comments,suggestions,or critical kindness...(if I made a mistake.) ****Thank you Nancy Austin and Baltimore Raven for being so encouraging, enjoy!**

Joe Hardy studied the card in his hands with a frown,sighing he crammed it in his back pocket and stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Joe,don't worry. I'll talk to mom and dad about this."Joe frowned and quickly spun around catching his older brother Frank off guard;

"No Frank you won't. I can do this myself I don't need you to convince mom and dad that I'll stop standing up for Zain. He's 15 Frank,he's also only what? Five feet two and under 100 pounds. Nobody else is going to sta-

Okay Joe I won't."Frank interrupted and Joe watched his brother for honesty before twisting the knob of their bedroom door. Frank closed his eyes and collapsed gently against his nicely made bed, Zain Saleem was new to Bayport and of course Bayport High as well. He had been friendly to both brothers and seemed very interested in their detective work, Zain was good with technology and spent his hours in the Bayport High Library. Frank sighed and let his thoughts run to his brother and the way the impulsive blond had taken guard over Zain almost like the way Frank watched over Joe. Suddenly,

a woman's loud voice broke through Frank's thoughts.

"Joesph Hardy you gave poor Ryan Chapman a black eye and temporally made the boy lose consciousness!"Frank grimaced as he sat up, more low arguing drifted towards the boy's bedroom.

"Fenton,you're clearly not thinking straight!"Aunt Trudy's shrill voice rose up again then silence...Frank lifted his ear towards the door and unexpectedly his Aunt looked in "Frank are you eavesdropping?"Frank jumped back and gave his aunt a look,

"Look,Aunt Trudy-Joe was just defending Zain from Ryan and his friends."Trudy looked straight into her nephew's eyes and sighed.

"Of course he probably was but couldn't he have just called Mr. Fleeman or,or maybe they-"A loud bang stopped Trudy's words,it only took a couple of seconds for Frank to figure out that Joe had left slamming the door behind him. Aunt Trudy winced lacing her long fingers together,

"Aunt Trudy,I'll go get him."Frank promised and peered between the window blinds to see his brother approach their motorcycles,dashing downstairs he quickly passed his parents and flung the door open.

"Frank honey,just let him cool."His mother spoke up behind him and Frank stopped to meet her eyes and shake his head;

"No mom,I know Joe he's going to do something stupid."He protested and Laura Hardy sighed.

"Okay,go just-

what?Be back by dinner time?"Frank interrupted sarcastically and gave her one last look before leaving the house. Outside,the January weather welcomed him with rain,shivering he wrapped his arms around his waist and rushed towards his brother.

"Joe no!" Joe looked up as he pulled up his visor,

"Sorry Frank,mom and dad are mad,so is Aunt Trudy,and Ryan's probably coming back for revenge."Joe said almost nonchalantly as he straddled the bike. giving his brother one last look he turned to back his motorcycle out of the driveway. Frank watched and let his shoulders slump,then with one quick decision he dashed back towards the house.

Frank grabbed the knob and muttered under his breath when the door wouldn't open.  
"C'mon mom,dad,I need my riding jacket!The doors locked!"Frowning and shaking his head he started to knock on the door but was stopped half-way and the door suddenly swung open. Frank stepped inside and turned to the coat closet,the front door swung eerily closed behind him. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up Frank slowly turned his head. Nothing was out of place wait,except for-BAM! Frank felt something hard hit the back of his skull,pain erupted and darkness closed in.


	2. Chapter Two

** Hi everyone!Thank you all for reviewing,and thank you to everyone who reviewed;****NancyAustin,shewhorunswithfangirls(love your username!) Foxy121, and max2013.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hardys, their aunt, the Mortons, or Radioactive from Imagine Dragons. Any character you don't recognize is mine however. This chapter took a looooooooong time so please review:)**

Joe really didn't care where he was going, it didn't matter. The rain was relentless, wind shook the trees and he felt sick. Eventually he knew he'd stop but for now... "RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE!" Joe groaned loudly to himself, Iola he should have know not to let her near his phone, actually Iola was probably calling now. Stopping at a red light he grabbed his smartphone out of his pocket and scrolled down the list of missed calls. Yep, Iola, a sudden hand motion turned his attention to his right where the woman driving the mini-van gave him a frown and motioned for him to pocket the phone. Shrugging his shoulders he obeyed and turned to-wait no Frank wasn't here and he wasn't riding thrill riding either. The light turned green and as soon as possible he was speeding away. It was only a matter of time when he realized that he was that on the old dirt trail that led into the woods. Joe took a deep breath and stopped to run a hand through his blond hair, okay now he was regretting this. He really should have listened to Frank, time for a walk, something in him decided, and off he went.

* * *

Iola Morton was tapping against the glass repeatedly.

"Should I call him again?"She asked in a worried tone the bubbly girl didn't use often.

"I don't know, do I have to solve ALL of your Joe related problems?" Chet Morton replied grumpily and rolled his eyes at the look his sister gave him.

"It would be nice, Chet!It's 4:00 he was supposed to be here half-an hour ago."Chet sighed and got off the floor where he was arranging his moon rock collection, silently he stood next to his sister.

"Actually this is kinda strange, even for Joe. I would go over to their house to see but with the hurricane warning and all..." Iola gave her brother a shove towards the door.

"Go Chet, c'mon remember that Johnny Thunder guy? The meteorologists are always wrong."

Chet looked skeptically at this "Iola, always?"

" Please Chet?" She pleaded giving him sad puppy eyes, Chet groaned.

"Fine, but I'm only checking the Hardy's house." Iola gave him a grateful smile and wrapped his jacket around his shoulders.

"Bye Chet!"she waved as he stepped outside and headed towards their 80's pick-up.

Sighing she turned away and headed upstairs,

"Iola!" Her mother called from the office and Iola groaned loudly as she turned around and made her way to her mother's cluttered office. gave her daughter a look and sorted through a stack of papers until she seemed to find what she was looking for,

"Iola honey, remember when you were talking about not having anything to write about in the school newspaper?"

Iola bit her lip,"Yeah mom,that's what Joe was supposed to help me with but-"

"no honey seriously look!"Mrs. Morton pointed and Iola leaned forward to read the article.

_** LEAD TERRORIST SUSPECTED TO BE IN BAYPORT**_

_On December 30 2013 Federal Agents were in hot pursuit of an International Terrorist who was hiding in the state of New York. The Federal Agents linked ***Arundhati Saleem* **to a string of murders in Iraq, Afghanistan, Romania,and Egypt. A recent sighting of him, in New York was Saleem's first time in America, the Agents believe. On January 12 the Federal Agents teamed up with the Baltimore Police Force, in the city of Baltimore, and were held up in a warehouse. Saleem evaded them. He is rumored to be searching for something but federal investigators can only guess what. Forces across the East Coast continue to search for him and urge anyone with information to contact the FBI tip line immediately. Arundhati is said to be a 5'5" middle-eastern male with black hair, brown eyes and the distinct feature of a black scorpion on his left forearm._

***Terrorists supposed name***

Iola stared in shock at the article until her mother gently shook her arm.

"Iola, Iola? wouldn't that be a good topic?" Iola shook her head quickly then again,

"Mom,there's this new boy at school named Zain SALEEM could he-could he possibly be Arundhati Saleem's son?" Mrs. Morton gave her daughter another look,

"Iola do you have to be so suspicious of everyone? He's from England remember?"

Iola sighed and held the paper to her mother's face.

"Mom,seriously he looks just like this guy and-"

"He was raised in England by his grandmother after his parent's death." Mrs. Morton interrupted her daughter and Iola gave a look of surprise,

"How do you know some much about him?"Mrs. Morton rolled her eyes.

"He told me his whole life story the other day,he's a very resilient young man who has worked very hard for his education. I'm actually thinking you might want to do some sort of honorary student thing in your paper." Iola shrugged and muttered "I guess so" under her breath before making her way to the T.V to watch the weather.

* * *

Joe sat on the edge of the cliff and watched the Atlantic Sea rage against the rocks.

The rain hadn't stopped, in fact it had gotten worse, Joe was thinking about going back soon because of it . Shivering he wrapped his arms around himself and wished that he would have thought of bringing a jacket,if he didn't leave maybe he'd get pneumonia. Not that he wanted to get it, he just couldn't leave.

"Help!"A frightened voice broke through his train of thoughts, Joe leaped and peered over and his heart leaped up as well when he saw a small sailboat getting tossed repeatedly against the rocks. Not stopping to think he tossed off his shirt and dove in the frigid water.

* * *

It was dark when Frank came to,wait-that's because he had his eyes closed.

Hmm...his head hurt and his wrists too,someone was whispering above him. He tried to talk but no words came. Finally; "Ooof."He thought he should try again when;

"Oh my,Frank are you waking up?I think he's finally coming to Fenton!"His mother...sick of being incapable of anything, Frank forced his eyes and immediately wish he hadn't. Nausea and dizziness soon overtook him and he quickly closed them again.

"Sorry about that chap,I think Marko might have given you a concussion." What? A different voice this time, Frank decided to see who was talking. Slowly opening his eyes he had to blink to clear his vision and then he settled on a tall man lounging against the sofa, a stranger. Turning his head slowly he met the gaze of his father and his mother who were bound back to back...in their own house.

"Frank?Are you alright honey?"His mother asked in a worried tone. Frank nodded unsure of why him and his parents were tied up and why his head hurt so much.

"Umm...why-wait no,what happened?" Frank thought this would be a better question to ask especially with the strange man in the house. Fenton lowered his head almost like he was ashamed to answer,

"Well, my boss is looking for something and searching for answers." The tall stranger answered and instantly Frank started putting the pieces together in his head.

Tied-up, knocked out,answers...the tall stranger had to be a guard holding the Hardy family hostage in their own house!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughh,this chapter took a lot of work and I'm pretty sure that this chapter has better spelling and is better written then the others,but if you see any mistakes please let me know!Thank you for reviewing;Foxy121(is your birthday January 21?),max2013,NancyAustin,and Baltimore Raven.****Your reviews are VERY encouraging so please,keep reviewing, **

** DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but the villains of this story. **

Joe's descent towards the the frigid waters ended abruptly with a loud splash of which Joe was unable to hear above the roaring sea. With a sudden burst of adrenaline Joe fought his way to the surface. Gasping for breath he quickly turned his head to see where the cries of help came from. It was only a second later when he was knocked back underwater and was desperately trying to to swim back up. A larger wave this time carried him up and slammed him mercilessly into a rock. Closing his eyes to will off the the pain and nausea Joe breathed deeply and when he opened his eyes he gasped at the sight of red water lapping up against the rock. Whilst clinging hard to his stronghold Joe quickly checked himself for injuries. No, none, and that's when he realized the blood didn't belong to him, it belonged to a body about twelve feet from where he where he was.

Joe sucked in a breath and swam freestyle over to the body. A man most definitely. In his sixties maybe, Joe put his middle and index fingers to the man's neck and cursed silently when he felt no pulse. Of course as he surveyed the area surrounding the body he figured it made more sense. Blood was splattered against the dead man's neck and little pieces of broken rock sat on his chest. Joe shivered and studied the body sadly, maybe he should come faster, maybe then-

"Help!"Came a terrified scream. Joe's head shot up and then again without thinking he let go of the rock and started off towards the cry of help. Struggling against the monster waves that threatened to overturn him was almost impossible but Joe wasn't going to give up. With a big wave in sight he took a breath and dived under to avoid direct impact. "Help!Please Help!"Came the cry again,it sounded muted to Joe's water logged ears and for a second he couldn't tell if he was underwater or above it. Fighting off the growing panic inside him Joe grabbed something in the murky water and swam up.

Taking another deep breath he looked over to what he was holding on to and realization dawned on him,it was the capsized sail boat."Help!" A third time, Joe looked up and gasped. A young woman,a little older than himself clung like her life depended on it-wait, it did, to the boat's mast which had fallen over and was hanging dangerously over the raging sea.

Grabbing the inside of the boat Joe grunted and lifted himself up.

"Hold-hold on, I'm coming." His voice sounded hoarse and raw, standing on his feet he had to force himself not to fall,*CRACK*!Joe barely had time to look up before pieces of the mast rained down on top of him pinning him to the boat.

* * *

Frank Hardy was exhausted, his head was throbbing, his zip-tied wrists were killing him and the man holding them hostage in their own house wouldn't shut-up. But when he closed his eyes the pain became more bearable."Frank honey,how are you feeling?'It was his mother again,

"Good."He answered,"Just peachy."He hated feeling like this, unable to do anything...

"Is he not coming?."Came an angry sounding man, he had an accent. Middle eastern maybe. Frank's eyes snapped open and he struggled to focus on the Boss. Frank was sure he had seen this man,or at least heard the description of him.

"Oh my goodness!"Frank heard his mother gasp behind him,

"Mom,"realization dawned on him,"That's the guy from..." He couldn't even let himself finish. He now knew where he seen this man, apparently he was wanted for a string of murders and terrorist attacks in the middle east. The man-the terrorist, Frank couldn't place his name,stepped towards the three hostages. Frank gave him an angry look. What do you want with us?" The terrorist gave him a surprised look.

"You haven't figured it out yet?Maybe you thinking you learned from the best was wrong. You learned from your father, a terrible detective."Frank could feel his father stiffen behind him, Fenton Hardy hadn't said a word since...since. Frank's train of thought was interrupted by a sharp kick to his shins. Startled Frank looked up into the face of the leering terrorist."I'm here for my son,he was taken away from me after my wife was brutally murdered by an American Soldier. They took him to England and took away everything I tried to teach him, then he came here to-why am I not surprised? Fenton Hardy's family."Frank's thoughts were racing to try to keep up with everything the terrorist was saying.

Why are you holding us here then?"A scoff,

"Zanier obviously loved your family,he did spend a lot of time here and-"The terrorist was interpreted with Fenton Hardy standing up."Ah-I see the old keep the villain talking then I shall escape trick."The terrorist smiled,"Good for you Fenton,I say we settle this man-to man what do you think?"Laura Hardy gave a cry of fear behind him,it only took a second for Frank to conjure up a plan. Slipping his Swiss Army knife out of his shoe(with a lot of difficulty),Frank managed to pass it to his mother and motion for her to cut his bonds. Fenton Hardy cracked his neck,there was something more then anger in his eye,but Frank didn't remember ever seeing it as a child.

"All right Arundhati,let's do this."Fenton agreed. Arundhati, Frank gave himself a moment to let that name sink in before focusing on the fact his father and this man knew each other.

"Frank,you're free."Mrs. Hardy whispered,Frank nodded and prepared to stand to his feet when-*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK*.The room fell silent and Frank glanced towards the door hopefully,it could be Joe but even if it wasn't there was still a chance of them being rescued.

"Franklin,why don't you open that,I see you've already gotten your mother to cut you free."Arundhati said beckoning smoothly to the door. Feeling sick Frank stood to his feet unsteadily,taking a step forward he winced as the cool hard blade of a knife-desert eagle probably, was pressed to the back of his neck."Go."Arundhait whispered savagely and Frank hurried to obey.*KNOCK *KNOCK *KNOCK!

"I'm coming!"Frank called out to whoever was on the other side of the door and set put his hand on the door knob,opening it just enough to see who was there."Chet!Ummm,what are you doing here?"Chet looked up and put his hand down from the door.

"Hey Frank,where's Joe?He was supposed to work with Iola on the school paper,can I speak to him?"Chet moved to come in and Frank quickly blocked the door with his body.

"Sorry Chet, Joe's in bed with the flu." Frank's lie came fast and Chet shrugged,

"Okay,I'll tell Iola. Frank what happened to your head?"Chet asked and Frank felt his head and winced softly when he felt a egg sized bump,glancing around the room behind him for an excuse.

"Boomerang,I recommend you don't play with a boomerang inside Chet,it's dangerous. Chet nodded and turned back to his pick-up.

"Bye Frank,tell your brother to get well soon!"Frank nodded and watched Chet back up with a lump in his throat.

"Inside now."Arundhati hissed and Frank realized that he was standing outside in the pouring rain. Frank gave one last longing world to the world before stepping back inside . His mother gave him a look of desperation and question and Frank had to shake his head. No,no one that could rescue them,"Is he coming?"Arundhati asked one of his guards releasing Frank from his grip.

"No,Saleem. The boy is being stubborn ,"The guard replied and instantly as soon as the words were spoken Arundhati spun and in a fit of anger threw his knife at the guard. It only took a second for the knife to lodge itself into the guard's throat. The guard had no time to duck,he hadn't even seen it coming. He stood still for a moment before sliding down against the wall and hitting the floor.

"Marshall,get me my desert eagle!"Arundhati screeched angrily and the tall English guard hurried to obey. After the blood stained knife was place into his hands Arundhati held it threateningly out towards Mrs. Hardy and beckoned her forward. Holding it to her neck the terrorist began to make a threat."Listen Fenton,call your younger son-Joesph he must know where Zanier is,if you do not comply I will kill her. If he argues with you and refuses to come I will send my guards out to kill him and bring my son here. You know I will Fenton,you know me."Frank saw the veins in his father's neck twitch out of anger and moved to help when his arms were roughly tied back behind his back.

"Thank you Marko, I almost forgot about Franklin." Arundhati smiled evilly at Frank before placing the cell phone into Fenton's shaking hands.

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello! This time I managed to write this much faster then the others, but of course it isn't very long.**** Thank you; Foxy121(Don't worry I'm not planning on killing anybody:D), NancyAustin, max2013, and a special thanks to Baltimore Raven for helping me out with those writing tips. I hope you enjoy and remember to review please! **

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but Chet's ring tone and any people you don't recognize. **

Chet Morton parked his father's old pick-up in the Morton's driveway and unbuckled his seat belt. He was just about to open the car door when his phone started ringing,"You took away my pride and joy..." Reaching under the seat to grab it he groaned in frustration when he accidentally knocked over a half-empty can of...he didn't even want to think what it was. Finally managing to find his iPhone he stopped it's annoying ring tone and put the phone to his ear.

"Chet! Have you found him yet?" Chet rolled his eyes.

" Iola, Frank told me he's sick in bed and I'm in the driveway so I'll see you in a minute." Hanging up on his sister, Chet pushed open the door and winced as almost immediately he was pelted by the pouring rain. Pulling his hood over his head Chet made a mad dash towards the house and surprisingly the door swung right open, ***CRACK!* **A large bolt of lighting hit the earth just as Chet reached the front door.

"Chester! What were you doing out in the storm?" His mother asked standing in the doorway with her hands stationed on her hips, Iola stood behind her looking for any sign of Joe Hardy. Chet glared at his sister.

"Iola wanted me see to why Joe didn't show for their newspaper report project thingy." He answered and his mother sighed.

"You could have just called Frank or Fenton and Laura." Iola shook her head.

"No mom I tried, they wouldn't pick up either!"Mrs. Morton sighed again and looked at her children. Then finally she spoke again;

"Okay, Iola next time just-"

"Chet, Iola, Brooke c'mon let's get our stuff together and head down towards the basement. Mr. Morton interrupted his wife as he came into the foyer."We have a category 3 hurricane coming our way, Iola please get the radio." Iola felt her throat tighten, quickly she gave her father a nod and shot her brother a worried look before dashing towards the supply closet to get their emergency radio.

* * *

Ughhh...something wet was clinging to his face, something was buzzing near his head as well. Joe tried to make the buzzing stop but his arm's wouldn't move and the buzzing only increased. He was cold, too cold. And his body felt too stiff and sore...just five more minutes Frank please. School wasn't that important, wait a minute. He wasn't in bed he was...the buzzing was starting to sound more like someone actually talking now and Joe opened his eyes to see who it was. An angel, bright blond hair streaming behind a beautiful face. She looked worried and then Joe could finally understand what she was saying.

"Please, we need to move! Can you hear me? I said we need to move." She spoke and Joe focused on what she was saying, people tend to repeat themselves when they think nobody has heard them and the angel certainly did repeat her sentence. Joe opened his mouth to speak and suddenly it all came back to him; His parents angry, leaving the house, arriving at the edge of the cliff, then the cry for help...everything else was kinda a blur.

"I can-I can hea-"

"Oh great do you think you can stand?" She interrupted and quickly held her hand out towards his. Joe was finding it much easier to think now but he still couldn't figure out why she wanted to leave so badly. Hesitantly slipping his wrist in her arm he groaned and made an effort to stand up. His knees buckled and Joe fell back down against the sand. Wait, how did he get on the beach? The last thing he remembered was being on the wrecked boat and...

"How did I get here?" He asked wincing at the pain speaking caused him. Taking a deep breath she ran a hand through her hair and quickly glanced behind her as if anticipating something.

"I had to drag you here." She answered and then without waiting for him to speak she spoke again. "No, I can't do it again you need to stand up now." Joe nodded and took her outstretched arm. Standing shakily to his feet he hurried to keep up to the angel and more then once he had to stop to regain his balance. "Joe! Hurry up!" She angrily shouted from where she was standing and Joe stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"How do you know my name?" He shouted back at her, biting her lip she waved her hands wildly to motion him forward.

"I'll explain later, you need to trust me and come with me!" She answered, Joe studied her expression for a second before dashing off to catch up with her.

Meanwhile lying at the bottom of the sea sat a Smart Phone. If it had been working there would have been one missed call from the phone owner's father. But no, the phone wasn't working and the important call wasn't going to be heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**So...yes I did it. And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, believe me I really am. If some of the stuff in here may seem off-key or inaccurate please let me know, and if you have any ideas or want to see something happen; Just either PM me or review.**

**Thank you max2013, Foxy121, NancyAustin, Baltimore Raven, ElizabethNickerson, and Hibernia12. Every single review makes a difference so please keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the unrecognizable characters and places that you don't remember from the books.**

* * *

He took the battery out. Frank was surprised, when Joe was angry he just turned off his phone and let the calls stack up but he had never taken the battery out before. Fenton Hardy didn't speak. He just studied the phone in his hands then quickly looking up at the man who was holding a knife to his wife's throat he opened his mouth to speak but Arundhati beat him to it.

"So he must have took the battery out." It was a rhetorical question. Fenton nodded and pulled the phone to his chest, Arundhati made an angry noise and released his grip of Mrs. Hardy letting her drop to the ground. "Why do you think he did it?" The terrorist stepped towards Fenton and ripped the phone from his hands. " Maybe he's angry." Fenton remained stone faced until Arundhati kicked Laura Hardy over to her son. "Tie her up Marko, and do _try_ to be gentle." The dark haired guard grunted and stooped down to obey.

Frank shot the guard a glare and leaned down to make his mother more comfortable.

"Marshall please tie Fenton. I shall try and find Joesph's last whereabouts." Arundhati ordered not taking his eyes off the phone in his hands.

"How are you going to do that?" Frank asked bravely ignoring the look his mother gave him. Yes, Arundhati had just murdered a man and probably dozens of others in the middle east, but Frank needed to know what the terrorist knew, and know where his brother was and if he would save them. Arundhati sighed sounding impatient.

"Ask your father about me being an absolute genius with electronics and him putting tracking devices on both of your phones. The little trackers will still work for about five hours after any damages or even if there is no battery in the phone and if you have the right password." What? How could he have the right password? And how come he know about the tracing devices when Frank didn't even know? Frank looked at his father for an explanation but Fenton wouldn't even look his way.

"Fenton you'll have to tell him." Frank glanced towards his mother in surprise, it had been a while since she spoke. "Please, Fen." She begged and Fenton shook his head not meeting her eye. Marshall finished tying his wrists and went to stand by his boss again.

"Marshall go get me my phone." Arundhati ordered laying the Hardy's phone sideways on their coffee table. "Oh, and my scanner." Frank cleared his throat ready to say something defiant when a knock on the front door stopped him. "Oh you've got to be joking!" Arundhati angrily cried out. "No, nobody move I shall just look in this window thingy and see who it is." Frank felt his mother squeeze his hand and squeezed back, it had to be Joe. Who else? Whenever Joe was locked out he pounded on the door as such as they were all hearing.

Arundhati leaned towards the door and peered through the peephole. A gasp of surprise came from the terrorist and for a second he couldn't move. Frank held his breath, waiting, hoping. Joe would know if there was anything strange going on he would know. Arundhati stepped back from the door with an evil grin plastered on his face. And the next words took all of Frank's hope away and gave him a fear he couldn't quite comprehend.

"It is my son Zanier!"

* * *

Iola finished boarding up her last window and stepped back to check her work, yep that would have to hold. The heavy roar of wind made her wince, and quickly grabbing a blanket from the closet she made her way to the basement."Iola!" Mrs. Morton called out as soon as she descended the steps. "What took you so long?" Iola suddenly realized that her whole family was already in the basement.

"Umm... nothing, sorry." Iola unnecessarily apologized and set her blanket down next to her brother's,

"Chet, shouldn't you put that away?" Chet glanced up and gave her a dirty look before pocketing his game boy. Iola smirked.

"Iola, you think you can help me with this?" Mr. Morton asked pointing to the radio, Iola nodded enthusiastically and bounced up.

"Hey, why don't you need my help?" Chet demanded and his mother sighed.

"Chet, why don't you go seal the basement door?" Chet groaned but hurried to obey anyway. Iola sat down next to her father on the workbench and turned her head sideways to get a better view of the radio. Mr. Morton unscrewed the bottom slowly, Iola watched him for a moment then quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait dad, I know what the problem is! You see you it should really be on F.M but you have it on A.M." Mr. Morton nodded and moved to screw the bottom back in when he stopped and held his daughter's arm in his hand.

"Iola, you're bleeding." Iola heard her mother gasp as she looked down at her arm to inspect the damage.

"It's just a scratch!" She protested as her mother ran up. Inspecting the damage carefully Mrs. Morton nodded.

"I'll go get the first aid kit, Iola don't worry honey you're gonna be fine." Mrs. Morton patted her daughter's hand reassuringly and headed towards the oversized first aid kit, her husband quickly following. Iola glanced down at her hand and rolled her eyes, her mom was a first class worry wort. A sudden drop of water splashed onto her forehead and startled Iola looked up to where water was leaking through the basement roof.

* * *

"Rock-a-by baby, in the treetop when the wind blows the cradle will rock and..." Chief Ezra Collig's voice trailed off, had he never paid attention to the lyrics? Such a creepy little song, Collig sighed and moved his leg to wake it back up.

"Wahhhhhh" His five month year old granddaughter wailed her little face scrunched up and red from anger.

"Dad! You woke her up!" Alice Collig stepped up and held her hands our to claim her daughter.

"Sorry Al," Collig apologized and stood up to hand his daughter her child despite the pain in his back. Alice must have noticed that he was pain.

"Dad you should rest, it's your day off!" Collig shook his head stubbornly,

"Al, no. I've got to protect my family there's a hurricane coming." Alice sighed and nodded, repositioning her daughter. Collig moved down towards the rest of their family and turned to his son in law. " Do we have everything?"

"Yes Mr. Collig." Alice's husband still had trouble calling Collig anything other "Mr. Collig" after nearly a year of marriage, but Collig didn't want to rush the kid. " Bryan just came back after getting some batteries from his house." Collig nodded and winced fighting off the desire to put his hands over his ears after his granddaughter's cries grew louder and more urgent.

" Eric, she wants her daddy." A tired sounding Alice handed Eric their daughter and almost immediately the cries stopped. Collig smiled at his granddaughter and brushed a piece of hair back from her sweet little face. The loud sound of thunder in the distance startled the little family and the baby started crying again. Groaning Alice put her hands over her daughter's ears so the threatening sound would be muffled and Eric sat down leaning against the wall.

"Hey Ezra, your phone is ringing!" A voice called from the other side of the basement. Annoyed, Collig marched over and snatched the phone from his brother. He still couldn't figure out how to answer this thing, he was fine with his old flip phone but Alice had insisted saying;

"Dad, c'mon you're like the only cop in Bayport who doesn't have one! It would make your life so much easier." Easier? Nope, too many buttons and app thingies. Nehemiah Collig rolled his eyes, grabbed the phone, pressed a multitude of buttons, handed it back to his brother and suddenly it was working.

"Chief, we just got a tip, civilian thought she saw Arundhati Saleem on Norman road." Collig recognized the street name right away.

"Baker, neighbor? And which house?" He barked fear churning in his stomach,

"716. Oh no isn't that the-"

"Hardy house," Collig interrupted and closed his eyes silently cursing Fenton for having anything to do with Arundhati Saleem." He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes to his daughter's worried face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Collig met her eyes then turned to give his brother a look hoping he'd understand.

"Al, I've got to go, stay safe." Was all he could say before tucking his phone into the pocket out of his windbreaker and dashing up the basement stairs.

* * *

Joe had decided to follow his angel, well mainly because he sensed that a bad storm was coming and she had been so persistent. A pretty girl that wanted him to follow her. But he was still regretting storming out on his family, it probably wasn't the best way to handle his anger. Now he was doing his best to keep up with the angel as they climbed the steep slope.

"Joe." The angel called sharply and Joe groaned in response, he was still in pain from the mast falling on him. And the pain had recently gotten worse, wait, had he even stopped to see if he was okay? Collapsing against the sandy ledge, Joe ran his hands up and down his body checking for injuries and stopped when his hands came in contact with something wet. Blood. He could immediately tell by the warm sticky wet feeling, taking a deep breath Joe pulled his hand up to his face and stared transfixed at crimson liquid. And then everything seemed to slow down.

"Joe! Joe can you hear me?" Her voice sounded far away and somehow Joe was aware of a arm on his shoulder, then a blurry figure in front of his face. Joe closed his eyes hoping that the pounding in his skull would stop, but it only increased. Someone was shaking him, he tried to open his eyes, he tried to speak but no words came. And darkness came swiftly leaving him with now nothing, but sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know this is late but it took a long time. Too long actually, I had to keep redoing the first part with Frank and the terrorist because it didn't seem right , but in the end I'm glad I did. If any one caught that Ezra's older brother was named Nehemiah- yeah lol, his older's sister name is Esther and his father's name is Job. No just kidding, but that would be weird. Okay I wasted enough of your time I only have one more thing to say; REVIEW!**


End file.
